


The Aftermath

by pandapower111706



Series: Sokeefe's story [4]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapower111706/pseuds/pandapower111706
Summary: What happens during the next few months post-reveal.---------------I changed it slightly from the original version so if you re-read it, it might be a little different.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Series: Sokeefe's story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109795
Kudos: 2





	The Aftermath

After a moment, she kissed him back. This kiss was different than with Fitz or with Dex. With Dex, it had been awkward and with Fitz, it was just wrong. With Keefe though, everything felt right. His arms ended up around her waist and hers ended up around his neck, her hands running through his hair. It seemed to last forever, even if it was only a couple of minutes.

After that, Keefe confessed his feelings for her and the two went over all their options. The more people that knew, the more danger they would be in. Grady would disapprove but Sophie knew that he would warm up to it eventually. It took him time to convince her he didn't care that she was unmatchable. They wanted time to really figure out themselves and their relationship before they went public, not wanting to feel pressured. 

Eventually, it ended with the both of them in a relationship, swearing Ro and Sophie’s bodyguards to secrecy and deciding to reveal their relationship to their friends once the war with the Neverseen was over.

Over the months, Sophie would sneak out the window of her room and the two would go stargazing outside on the grass. Sometimes they would use the excuse of working on projects of homework together, others they would go exploring the property that the two had found. 

Eventually, Grady and Edaline had figured them out. Grady was upset at first but Sophie knew that he was just being protected after what happened to Jolie. Edaline approved and the two stopped sneaking away as much but still used excuses around their friends.


End file.
